


It's In His Kiss

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace





	It's In His Kiss

**Title: It's In His Kiss**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Paring: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchward or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summery: Continuing the sceen in 'To The Last Man' when Ianto kisses Jack  
Spoilers: Small spoiler for the above mentioned episode.  
Rating: NC - 17  
  


  
Ianto is leaning against Jack's desk listening to him explain why he didn't want to go back to his own time.

"I wouldn't change that for the world" Jack finished, gazing at Ianto. Ianto gazed back at him for a few moments before leaning forward, hand sliding behind Jack's neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

Jack's hands went to Ianto's shoulders, pulling him close as the kiss deepened. Ianto pulled Jack into a standing position, without breaking the kiss he kicked Jack's chair out the way and pushed him up against the wall behind.

Jack put a hand behind Ianto's head, kissing him hard, as if trying to devour him, tongue's invading each others mouths, they were lost in the moment. Ianto's hands slid down Jack's back. stopping only when they reached his arse, caressing his buttocks, Ianto could feel Jack's hardness against his hip, as surely Jack could feel his.

Jack broke the kiss gasping "Wow Ianto, i never knew you had that much passion in you" Kissing him lightly on the nape of his neck and throat. Jack moved a hand between them, touching Ianto's hardness through the fabric of his trousers. Ianto groaned, a hand moving away from it's position on Jack's arse to return the favour.

Ianto moved in to kiss Jack again, his hand fumbling with the button and zip of Jack's trousers, plunging his hand inside, grasping Jack's cock. A shiver of excitement went through Jack, after a few moments he opened Ianto's trousers within seconds.

Time seemed to stand still as they stood there, kissing hard, hands working in unison on each others cocks. Ianto came first, with a loud gasp, he groaned in pleasure into Jack's mouth, Jack followed a few moments later. They kept kissing for a while, more gently, less frantic before pulling apart.

As they did a sudden, unexpected sound startled them "I thought everyone had gone home" Ianto said in a whisper "They had" Jack whispered back "Shhhhhh" They both quickly adjusted their clothing as the heard someone mutter loudly "Where the hell did I leave it?" Gwen!

Jack pushed his chair back into it's position behind the desk and threw himself into it, Ianto lent casually back against the desk, just as Gwen flew towards them, she stopped suddenly "Oh hi, still here? I can't find my mobile, must have left it here somewhere, oh there it is" She rambled, it was on a table, she grabbed it "Bye, see you in the morning" and rushed off again before they had a chance to say anything.

"Phew, that was close" Exclaimed Ianto. Jack Grinned and stood up "Yep, now we really should go and clean ourselves up properly, shower?" Ianto grinned back and grabbed his hand, pulling him forwards, planted a gentle kiss on Jack's lips replied "What are you waiting for?".

The End. 


End file.
